meta_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Cdr
Cdr is a Xenon Ultra who ended up in the cafe and now aids the Titans in protecting the multiverse. He hails from Nebula meme78. As established in the chat one time, he is also a wizard. And a doctor. Titles: Lord of Randomness, Category Janitor, Lord of Photoshop, EX High Admiral of the Akreious Death Armada, and a few others Personality Cdr is a jokester, bot not often a very good one. He enjoys simply having fun and doesn't take anything very seriously at all, with the exception of protecting the Multiverse and all. Nothing really scares him, and it's your choice whether it's up bravery or stupidity. Cdr knows he isn't as powerful as the Titans, but his mindset is that power isn't everything. Cdr is however loyal to his friends and will help them out in any situation. Interestingly, Cdr does not actually believe in any form of "Gods" (taking the term to it's literal extent of a being with complete power over all of existence, which he has never encountered), preferring to simply believe that there are some beings in the Omniverse that are just more powerful than others. Because of this, he doesn't see the Titan Princes to be as impressive as everyone else seems to, especially knowing one personally, and believes them to be just like everyone else when you get down to it. Due to this belief, he will occasionally but heads with Sol, who in Cdr's eyes, seems to have a "higher than thou" attitude and believes to hold some divine right to do what he does, claiming to have no real control over his actions or something like that. Cdr on the other hand, believes that everyone has a choice in one way or another. Cdr is no saint however, and will gladly borrow Akre's Aramada to wipe a system of heresy. However he does have his limits. Cdr only destroys beings that are one of three things. Pure evil, pure cringe, or heretics who cannot be strayed from their ways. Despite his seemingly carefree and foolish demeanor, Cdr is actually quite cunning. He plans out his actions and motives to work to his best advantage, and can match wits with the likes of a Prince. An example is that his "servitude" of Akre is in fact, typically to achieve his own ends, and keeps Sol from wiping him from the face of reality just for being an annoyance. However, despite this, he considers Akre to be a genuine friend and will help him in most of his endeavors. History Main stuff Cdr is a Xenon Ultra who had traveled many universes battling the forces of evil. Along the way he took on a combination of the appearances of Ultra warriors he had fought with in these various universes. He eventually accidentally ended up in the Metaverse cafe during his travels. He quickly became accustomed to the ways of the Cafe and made himself at home there, and befriended a few of the Titans, occasionally aiding against the forces of Dao and other evil forces. Most of the time he just messes around though. Cdr also ascended to the level of a Titan and is considered fairly powerful among them. Becoming a servant of the Chaos God Cdr later realized that he's actually a subject of Akre and got promoted an stuff. Cdr was given complete access to the BatPlanet and all the weapons, with Akre's only wish being that he doesn't destroy all the Magniverses. Cdr has kept up this promise because he isn't that insane. Cdr's Exterminatus Quest Cdr one time borrowed Akre's Death Amarada to go Exterminatus all of the Ultra Monster Anthropomorphic and similar "waifuized" creatures throughout the cosmos. He succeeded, and along the way his Kaiju Army scientists found a cure for the waifuication, first using to reverse it's effects on Redman, who had been infected whilst aiding Cdr on his quest. Losing Chat Mod status Cdr then lost his chat mod status after the evil tyrant (yes this a joke don't throw a fit) new admin Hoshi demoted him because there were too many chat mods or soemthing Ultra Fight Mary-Sue Cdr makes an appearance in this series once again as a servant of Akre, who in this series seeks to protect the Parody Ultras. Cdr did so briefly, even managing to defeat Ultraman Exterminus, before being teleported away by Sol. Allying with the Parody Garrison When the Parody Garrison engaged in their war with Ultraman Dao, Cdr, along with Zenon, joined forces with the Parody Ultras in order to combat the threat, and allowing the Parody Garrison access to his vast resources. Parody Hero Taisen Cdr will appear in the taisen helping out the Parody Ultras and supplying them with resources, alongside Zenon. Mecha Fight Cringe Cdr is set to appear in this series. Ultra Fight Sockpuppet TBA Appearance Cdr's original form's appearance is simply a glowing white humanoid figure with vaguely discernible Ultra features, such as his eyes and color timer. His most recent form is a combination of various Ultras Cdr had joined forces with during his travels across the multiverse. Powers and Abilities Forms - Current= Cdr (Current) Cdr's current form after taking on the appearances of Ultras he had fought with. Abilities Cdr retains his natrual abilities as well as gaining a few: * Mebium-Specium-M78 Ray. A very powerful beam that can destroy many opponents in one shot. It is notably less powerful than the Zillium Ray, and is used when Cdr feels like going easy on an opponent. * Buckle Beam. * Ultra Lance * Ultra Barrier * Mebium Brace * Teleportation * Cdr Sluggers * Meta Field * Mebium-Ace Blade. A powerful sword that can cut through even the hides of tough opponents. - Chat Mod= Cdr (Chat Mod) Cdr's newest form after being promoted to chat mod by the Titan Princes in order to aid in a conflict with Dao. This form is physically identical to Cdr's current form. Cdr no longer has this form because he was demoted. He may regain this form in the future. Abilities Cdr retains all previous abilities, as well as a few exclusive to his chat mod form: * Ban Ray. A beam which throws and seals a being or object, out of the universe. * Kick Beam. A Beam that is similar to the Ban Ray, but marginally weaker. * BanHammer. A hammer with similar properties to the Ban Ray, used for melee combat and banning Daos. Anything struck with the Banhammer will be forcibly removed from the universe, similarly to if they had been hit with the Ban Ray. Combo Attacks Attacks Cdr preforms in tandem with other Titans and chat mods. *Bat-Heritic Cleanser. A combo attack with Akre, immediately removes all heritics from an area and kills them instantly. *The Triple Cs. A Combo-Ban Ray attack with Cbeard and Clee. *Ultimate BanHammer. A Combination Ban Ray attack with all the other admins and chat mods. Used against various forms of Dao. - }} Likes and Dislikes The following contains a list. Click to reveal: Likes * Kaiju * Memes * Ultras * His friends * Jokes * lols * Occasional Roleplays * Fighting Evil * Underrated Kaiju * Cute things * Sarcasm * Ultraman Powered (HERESY!) * Godzilla on PS4 (HEEERRRESSSYY!) * Youtube * Dank memes * Ultraman * Godzilla * Gamera * MEMEZ * A bunch of other crap Dislikes * Dao * A**holes (Or "Evil Tigas" as he calls them) * Realizing he just did/said something very stupid * Being hit by Ban Beam * People stupider than he is * Jokes even he doesn't think are funny * Weebeaos aka the obnoxious anime fans * FNAF (games and especially fandom) * Undertale (fandom) * Shipping (Unless it's ironically) * Evil things * Annoying things * Godzilla fanboys/fangirls * ANY fanboys/fangirls * Powered Pigmon * Overused Kaiju (looks at Gomora and Zetton) * Most Anime * Retards on the internet (despite being one) * Youtube commeneters * Most Social Media sites * Cringe (yes there are things so bad even the "Lord of Cancer" cringes at them) * Most Popular things (Youtubers,Godzilla 2014,trends,emojis,etc) * Dao sockpuppets * Murder * Rape * Anything else a normal human being wouldn't like * Minecraft Story Mode * godzilla.wikia.com (Wikizilla.org for life!) Trivia * This is Cdr. * The design is a hodgepodge of a bunch of Ultras I like. In universe, these are all Ultras I've met and fought alongside. * In regards to the recent Ultra Fight Mare Sue appearance, Cdr is the only one between himself and Akre that actually wanted to keep the Parodies, however since Akre seemed to fall into the camp of "keep the good ones" I suppose they somewhat saw eye to eye, much like in the series. * Cdr's appearance in Ultra Fight Mary Sue does not reflect his real life opinions, because he would never defend a Zenonkou parody. * Cdr's human disguise is only used to f#ck with people in various universes Category:Characters Category:Ultras Category:Titans Category:Cdrzillafanon's content